


Lady Justice

by supremelove (RotaRegion)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Supreme Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/supremelove
Summary: They would do anything to please her, and they are finally given the opportunity.
Relationships: Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Elena Kagan, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Sonia Sotomayor, Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Sonia Sotomayor/Elena Kagan, Sonia Sotomayor/Elena Kagan
Kudos: 1





	Lady Justice

When Sonia Sotomayor and Elena Kagan went to Ruth Bader Ginsburg's chambers after a long day of arguing cases, both clutching notes signed RBG in their hands, the sight that awaited them shocked them. Ruth Bader Ginsburg was there, sprawled out across her majestic desk, wearing naught but her iconic dissenting jabot, with a golden set of scales sitting next to her. Sotomayor and Kagan admired Ginsburg's delicate, withered body, in silent surprise. The Justice was as radiant and elegant as she always was, and she gleamed as she exuded power, authority, and dignity.

Then, Sotomayor spoke up. "Justice Ginsburg? Why...?"

"Because I want you to give yourselves to me," intoned Ginsburg. "You are such beautiful Justices, with great ideas that will permeate the Court for years to come. If you want to, you can get a piece of the Ginsburg."

Sotomayor and Kagan didn't know what to think. They both had admired her since she hit the bench in 1993. Even if her body sagged, that meant nothing when she had so much beauty shining out from her from the great work she had done. Suddenly, Kagan felt a stirring as she began to soak. Sotomayor noticed her shifting face and asked her, "Do you really...?" Kagan nodded.

"All right, my Justice. Kagan and I agree to this," said Sotomayor.

"That's great. I will tell you what will do. See this jabot?" Ginsburg gestured to her jabot, and Sotomayor and Kagan nodded. "It usually means 'I dissent', but while you're in my chambers together, it is like my crown. It is my symbol of authority. Right now, you will call me Lady Justice."

Sotomayor then felt herself getting turned on as well. "Yes, Lady Justice," she muttered.

"My first act as your Justice is for both of you - Sotomayor and Kagan - to each suck on one of my nipples at the same time. It'll be as balanced as the scales."

Kagan bowed. "Lady Justice, I would be honored to do this for you." Sotomayor nodded.

Ginsburg got off her desk, showing off the fluffed mound of iron gray hair between her legs, then lay back against it. "Do it. And please remove your clothes for me."

The two younger Justices took off everything, chanting "Yes, Lady Justice." They stood before Ginsburg, their bodies rounded but elegant, and their lower areas covered by a beautiful triangle of dark fluff.

"You look wonderful. Now please your Justice." 

They both nodded. Kagan latched onto Ginsburg's pointed left nipple, and Sotomayor took the right. The two sets of perfect, boldly pink lips wrapped around the peaked buds, softly suckling. As they did, Ginsburg started to get wet, the droplets sparkling as they ran down her narrow thighs. She sighed, her hands playing with Sotomayor's thick dark waves of hair and Kagan's perfect bob. Kagan swirled her tongue around the area, while Sotomayor lashed hers on the center. Ginsburg moaned, as her hands ran themselves over the Justices' thick breasts. As Sotomayor and Kagan sucked harder, they each started to press their dripping crescents against Ginsburg's thighs. Then, they felt themselves grinding against her as they licked over Ginsburg with passion. Sotomayor and Kagan were so caught up in the feeling, they kept on pressing against her until they reached their peaks at the same time.

As Sotomayor and Kagan got up, Ginsburg took off her jabot and gave each Justice three strikes on the rear with it. "Did I say you could grind on me?" Ginsburg scolded.

"No, Lady Justice," Sotomayor and Kagan said in unison.

"You're right." Ginsburg put her jabot back on. "Now, I demand that you munch on each other for me. For now, I'll use this." Ginsburg opened her desk and pulled out an implement made to look like a gavel.

"Sonia, you look so beautiful!" remarked Kagan as she grabbed Sotomayor's hands.

"Thank you, Laney! You're adorable yourself!" Sotomayor looked into Kagan's dark eyes and leaned closer to her. Kagan leaned in as well. Their eyes shuttered as they began to make out with each other, rolling over the floor and moaning into the kiss.

"Okay, enough with the sappy shit!" shouted Ginsburg, banging her fake gavel on the desk. "I want you to go at each other so hard for me."

"Yes, Lady Justice," they said after breaking the kiss. Ginsburg turned on the gavel's vibration function, then started teasing herself with it.

Sotomayor lay herself down on the floor. Kagan straddled her adorable face, then started to ride it hard, with Sotomayor running her tongue greedily up and down Kagan's perfect slit. Kagan cried out as Sotomayor interacted with her pleasure center, then she bent herself down onto Sotomayor's own tender area, beginning to swirl her tongue around the plump lips.

At that point, Ginsburg stuck the gavel into herself, the head being swallowed by her dainty lips. She pumped it and moaned as she watched Sotomayor and Kagan pleasure each other.

Sotomayor moaned into Kagan, softly nibbling on her. They pushed against each other's faces in a reverie, lashing their tongues across each other. Sotomayor then slipped her tongue inside Kagan and curled it up, causing Kagan to quiver. Kagan slammed herself against Sotomayor, then kissed her lower lips and entered her tongue. The taste of Sotomayor's velvety walls was like nothing she ever had. 

Ginsburg continued to bang her gavel, pressing up into it. Her soft moans only encouraged Sotomayor and Kagan to continue. The two Justices' reddened nipples poked out as they pleasured each other passionately, their hands roaming over each other's body and playing softly. 

And as they reached their peaks, all the Justices finished at once.

Ginsburg removed the gavel, and Sotomayor and Kagan turned to face each other, where they embraced. Ginsburg pulsed and clenched, waiting to come back down. As she did, she spoke again. "Now it's time to get what you have been waiting for, a taste of the full Ginsburg, if I may use that term."

Sotomayor and Kagan nodded as they stared at her.

"Justice Sotomayor, you go first. I want to see you between my legs and feel your tongue on me."

"Yes, Lady Justice." Sotomayor smiled broadly, with an expression that could light up the night sky. She took her place between Ginsburg's legs, and grabbed onto them as she began to pleasure her Justice. Sotomayor kissed Ginsburg there, then began her tongue lashings. She ran it up her dripping slit, ending at the plump pearl. Sotomayor sucked a little bit there, tapping her tongue on it. Ginsburg moaned at that, her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging open. Sotomayor's tongue played in Ginsburg's soft folds, licking every bit of wetness from her. She continued harder as Ginsburg moaned and started to grind against her face in pleasure, wrapping her thighs around her head. When Sotomayor pressed her tongue into Ginsburg, she grabbed a handful of shadow-dark hair and pushed Sotomayor down. Sotomayor ran her tongue around Ginsburg's insides, pressing against the sensitive places. 

Then, Ginsburg splashed Sotomayor's face as she found her release, calling out, "Sonia!"

Sotomayor got up, giggling at what she had done to Ginsburg. Ginsburg then pointed towards Kagan. "Justice Kagan, do the same."

Kagan placed herself in the right place, and started to lick Ginsburg's wetness. She interacted with her soaked lips, tasting her with intensity. Kagan swirled her tongue around Ginsburg and pressed it against her entrance. She kept tracing swirls around Ginsburg, feeling her begin to pulse. Knowing what was coming again, Kagan's pink lips sucked hard on Ginsburg's pleasure center.

Ginsburg's thighs squeezed Kagan's head as she released yet again, grabbing Kagan's hair and calling out, "Elena!"

Kagan took in her release and pulled away. As she quivered softly, Ginsburg stuck two fingers into herself and sucked them. "Very impressive, my Justices. I'd even say you were better than Marty. You added at least four more productive years to my life, enough to get me through this silly administration. We should do this again some time."

Then, Stephen Breyer opened the door. He saw the Justices in all their judicial beauty, and drenched to boot. Breyer took in the sight, but he had one question.

"You were doing this without me?"


End file.
